


Eddie Kaspbrak Died (A Hero)

by Siriuslymoon



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst, Eddie Kaspbrak Dies, IT Chapter Two Spoilers, M/M, Other, Reddie, Richie Tozier is sad about it, The Losers Club, canon character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:15:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21575878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriuslymoon/pseuds/Siriuslymoon
Summary: • • • • • • • • •“He died a hero Richie”It was a nice comment, and it shouldn’t have pushed richie over the edge but this whole damn day had been filled with dancing on the edge of a cliff and Richie was about ready to take that fucking leap.• • • • • • • • •The one where Eddie has died, and Richie snaps
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Richie Tozier/Eddie Kaspbrak
Kudos: 77





	Eddie Kaspbrak Died (A Hero)

**Author's Note:**

> In case you missed the title, or the tags, Eddie does die. So if you prefer to read fics where he doesn’t- then I will be posting a fix it shortly. But for now- pain.

“He died a hero Richie”

It was a nice comment really, it was, and Richie knew that. They had all been doing it- throwing around offhand comments about how good Eddie was and what he’d be saying right now if he were here with them, if he had made it.

If. 

If...

Reminiscing about him as though he’d just moved away, as though he’d left years ago, as though he hadn’t just died.

Perhaps that’s what they were doing.

It was a nice comment, and it shouldn’t have pushed richie over the edge but this whole damn day had been filled with dancing on the edge of a cliff and Richie was about ready to take that fucking leap.

He fished his glasses from under the water, spilling the last remainders of blood over his hands as he forced them back onto his face. He wanted to see the eyes of whoever was arguing this.

He blinked himself back into his surroundings, the lake water still thick between his lashes and specks of dirt stubbornly clogged over his lenses- but he could see well enough, he knew that face through anything. Bill.

He was smiling softly, the way your face could still move when you hadn’t just lost the love of your life and watching Richie as though he were a spooked animal or a child that needed placating. That alone felt more mocking than any of pennywise‘ stupid songs and Richie’s fists curled.

“What the fuck did you just say?!” Richie spat.

He hadn’t meant it to sound so- horrid...or perhaps he had. It scared richie that he wasn’t sure, but either way it made the other losers look over at him.

“Richie-“

“No! No- I want to know what the hell he meant. What the hell any of you mean splashing about talking about Eddie as though he didn’t die seconds ago, as though you didn’t all just leave him to rot in that assholes lair!”

He was shaking now, again. Eddies face stuck behind his eyes sort of like the blood stuck under his nails.

“Richie...Stop-“

He stood up, the water gripped at his legs as he moved, like hands around his ankles, but it made no difference really. Ever since that claw went through Eddie every movement Richie made felt heavy, like his whole body was made of lead. He wasn’t gonna float, none of them were, Eddie was gonna and Richie was sinking fast.

“Who was the one that patched us up after Bowers got to us, huh?” He advanced on them.

“Who put his disgust in blood and infection aside to make sure we didn’t bleed out, or get sick”

No one spoke so Richie pitched in himself

“Eddie”

He ignored the images that flashed behind his eyes at the thought. Of Eddie, sprawled across Richie’s bedroom floor as he fumbled through the contents of that damn fanny pack. His flushed face pinched in the very same worry he denied having, and his fingers gentle as they skirted over the split in Richie’s lip.

Richie trailed a fingertip over the curve of his bottom lip before biting it into his mouth to keep from screaming.

The losers still hadn’t said anything, and Richie was far from finished- years of pent up aggression and suppressed emotion finally getting a chance to make their way out.

“Who broke every rule his mother set him to be there for us when we needed him?”

“Who broke curfew, who faced his phobias and fears to come and look for your brother even though it was so fucking obvious he didn’t want to!?”

Bill sunk back, “E-Eddie”

“And who punched their friends asshole father in the face for attacking his daughter? Even though it put him in hospital”

Bev paled, her father was a weak spot- that night of his arrest was a weak spot for all of them. But Richie was done with dancing around their feelings, if he had to have his heart torn from his chest then so could they.

“Eddie” she whispered.

“Who stole from the same pharmacy they relied on for their medicine, just to patch up some guy they’d never even met before”

Ben cleared his throat, “Eddie did”

“Who came here even though he knew he might not make it out, because a friend had asked him to”

“Eddie” Mike nodded to him.

“Who helped their friend practise their bar Mitzvah speech every damned night, despite his mother forbidding that religion in their house?”

And because he wasn’t here to answer himself, richie filled in for Stan.

“Eddie did.”

They were all looking at eachother now, without actually looking. And Richie could still feel the aches on his biceps of them holding him back from the crumbling house.

“Who is led dead in there because I got caught in the dead lights- who overcame everything to save my lousy life, who saved all of us and didn’t even get to see it... Who-”

He broke off into a sob.

“Who was my first kiss, my first love, who spent days with me in my room when I was sick despite knowing he’d catch it, who held me when I cried and... and who died for me”

They had moved closer now, slowly reaching out to cling onto Richie like the weeds at their feet. Richie thought of pushing them away, but he couldn’t. He loved them.

“He did die a hero bill, but he Fucking lived as one too alright?!”

He let them clutch at him and he let himself cry. They all knew now. They’d be stupid not to. But he wanted them to.

Richie would never forgive Eddie for saving him but he would never stop loving him for it either.

And it was about time someone knew that.


End file.
